Matthew Lawrence
Matthew Lawrence is an immortal wizard living in Gravity Falls. He is the cousin of Avril Lawrence and Niklaus Lawrence, and he is the founder of the Gravity Falls Bookstore. He is a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Matthew Robert Lawrence was born on January 31, 1114, in 12th century London, England to Abigail Peter-Lawrence and Robert Lawrence, who were both humans. Matthew was supposed to be a twin, but his twin died before he could be born, and Matthew was given his twin's heart. Matthew continued to grow with two hearts, one located on either side of his chest. Matthew was born as an only child, and his parents became aware of his two hearts immediatley. They were terrified of this, and they were unsure of what to do about it. They thought that it was very strange, and they started to believe that it was because of supernatural and magical reasons. Matthew had a lot of trouble to cope with his two hearts, but eventually he had to learn to live with them. He suffered through a lot of pain to get used to it, and in order to survive, both of his hearts had to be functioning properly, and he couldn't live with just one heart. Matthew grew up mostly alone, because having two hearts also terrified other children and adults. His parents lived in fear of him, and they were constantly trying to come up with plans on what to do with him. This made Matthew a very confused child, and he was always looking for someone who would actually like him for who he was, and not as a freak. He was always extremely intelligent, and he appeared to know things that others didn't have an answer to, or didn't know. He always had an explanation for everything, which also made people terrified of him. He was born with an eidetic memory, and he remembers every detail of everything since the moment he was born. When Matthew was six, he was frustrated because he was so alone, and his anger caused the furniture in his house to collapse. Matthew was terrified at what he had done, and it made his parents even more scared. When he was seven, Matthew visited his cousins, Avril and Niklaus Lawrence, and Avril showed Matthew the woods where they played. Sapiunt Cipher led them to Book A, where Avril read an immortality spell, causing the three relatives to become immortal. Two years later, and when Matthew was eight, his parents decided that they couldn't live in fear anymore. They tried to kill Matthew by burning him with fire, but the fire only killed both of his parents, leaving Matthew miraculously unharmed. The fire spread throughout the village, killing everyone that Matthew knew. Matthew wasn't sure what was happening with him, and he grew terrified of himself, and he ran away. He ran to another village and got a job as a blacksmith. For working, his employer paid him with food and shelter for six years. Everyone in Matthew's new village decided that Matthew was normal, and they accepted him. He made new friends and met new people, and he realized that he had a good personality and sense of humor. He was very happy at his new home and he had a lot of good relationships with friends, and he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life there. When Matthew was 14, he and one of his friends were playing in the road, and a dangerous horse appeared. The horse approached Matthew and his friend, Rodger, and it looked like it would attack the two. The horse tried to attack Rodger, but a force field immediatley surrounded Matthew and Rodger. Many people were witnesses, and they became terrified of Matthew, and many decided that they should kill him, because they suspected that he was evil. Matthew ran again, and he began to reailize that he couldn't stay in the same place for a long time. He was always running, and he ran for years. He began to lose track of where he was, and when he was, and he never stayed in the same location for more than a week. When Matthew was in his twenties, he began to realize that something was wrong: he wasn't ageing at all. Matthew knew that he had stopped ageing completely, but he couldn't explain why. He dismissed this and continued running, and he experienced many historical events in history. Decades and centuries passed, and he knew that something was wrong, because he hadn't aged at all. In the 16th century, Matthew met a very skilled wizard named Joseph in London, and the wizard recognized Matthew as another wizard. At first, Matthew didn't believe him, but he then realized that it explained the strange things that had been happening to him in his life. Joseph offered to teach Matthew everything that he knew, and Matthew agreed. Like he said, Joseph taught Matthew everything that he knew about wizardry and being a wizard. Matthew was very skilled with his lessons, and Joseph was very proud. Over the course of fifty years, Matthew learned everything that had happened to him and how to control it. He learned many different spells, charms, and enchantments, and he learned that he is immortal. Matthew realized that now he could control his abilities, he could live a normal life. However, while Matthew and Joseph were training, local villagers came across the two and immediatley tried to kill them. Matthew did not want to use his magic to harm anyone, so he ran. Joseph did not make it, and he was killed by the villagers. Matthew felt very guilty, because he was able to escape, and Joseph didn't. Matthew ran very far away from London, and he lived alone for a century until he returned to London. He tried to live a normal life there, but he often considered himself a freak, and he lived alone again. He viewed many historical events in history, and he knew many historical figures throughout his life. He took place in many different historical events, but he never forgot about his past. He served in famous wars in his life, such as the Civil War, World War I, and World War II, which scarred him mentally.The wars were nightmares for him, and he hated seeing the conflict, so when he returned, he went to college and he earned a doctorate. He also became a medical doctor, because he hated seeing people suffer while he had to live forever. He studied in everything, and he went to many different colleges throughout his life. He says that he is a "doctor in everything" because of his studies, which he cares very much about. In 2004, he moved to Gravity Falls, because he heard that it was a very quiet and unknown place from the rest of the world, and he thought that it was the perfect place for him to settle. He opened up a local bookstore near an apartment building, where he lives alone. His bookstore has been in business for 10 years, and he loves the business that he runs. When he settled in Gravity Falls, he started to notice that strange things were happening there, and that he wasn't the only one with secrets in Gravity Falls. He is interested in Gravity Falls, and he would like to know what is really going on in the town. Matthew is very eccentric, and he always acts like a child, and he dislikes the idea of "growing up," and he dislikes grumpy adults. He can be very emotional, and he can have a dark side, which he does not like to talk about, due to his "survivor's guilt." He can be cold, ruthless, dangerous, and serious when he or someone that he cares about is threatened, or if he is feeling the emotions of his "dark side." Early Life Matthew grew up alone and unwanted. Everyone that he knew was terrified of him, and he never understood why. He realized that it was because he had two hearts, even though he thought that it was more special than scary. Nobody ever talked to Matthew, even his parents, and they were constantly terrified of him. Matthew's intelligence and eidetic memory was also very different to others, and this made others even more terrified of him. He was upset because he was so alone, and he felt neglected and unwanted. When Matthew was 8, his parents saw him perform magic and tried to kill him, but instead, they killed themselves and everyone in the village when the fire that they started destroyed the entire town. He ran to another village, where he had a job and was accepted as normal, until villagers saw him perform magic to save his friend, Rodger. They decided that he must be evil, and that they should kill him. Matthew ran when they attempted to kill him, and he realized that he would be running for the rest of his life, because whenever somebody found out that he was a freak, he would have to be killed. He eventually met another wizard named Joseph, who taught Matthew to become a very skilled and expert wizard. He taught him how to control his powers and use magic for good reasons, and Joseph showed Matthew that he was a wizard, and that he was immortal, meaning that he can't die/. When Matthew and Joseph were discovered by local villagers, they planned to kill the two. Matthew escaped, but Joseph did not. Joseph was killed by the villagers, causing Matthew to run again. He returned to London a century later, and he became interested in history. He took part in many events in history, and he was present for many historical events. He fought in many famous wars, which mentally scarred him, and the thoughts of the wars that he has been in often gives him nightmares. He went to college and studied to become everything he could want to become, and he became a "doctor in everything." He wanted to find a place where he could settle down and try to live a normal life, and he found Gravity Falls. He opened a bookstore, and he lives in the apartment upstairs from it. Matthew is very curious to learn more about Gravity Falls, and he would like to know the mysteries that it holds. Matthew is described as very eccentric, quirky, and childish, and he hates it when people are focused on growing up and acting mature. He can be very emotional, because he has been through a lot in his lifetime, and he sometimes blames this on his two hearts. He loves reading, and he is a huge bookworm. With modern science and technology, he learned that he has to have both hearts fully functioning in order to live properly, and he can only remain conscious for a few minutes with just one heart functioning. Appearance Matthew has longer brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. He is very tall, being 5'11", and he is very handsome. He is always seen wearing a tweed jacket, bowtie, and suspenders. He has two hearts, which are located on either side of his chest. He speaks in a British accent. Alliances *Rose Kingston (friend) *Danny Feldman *Avril Lawrence (cousin) *Niklaus Lawrence (cousin) *Una Andris *Melody Richardson Enemies *Bill Cipher *Marcellus Vamos Likes *Reading *Imagination *Creativity *Cleverness *Being impressive *Impressing others *Being accepted *Studying *People with good attitudes *Curiosity *Learning new things *Challenges *Difficult problems *Books *His bookstore *Learning more about Gravity Falls *Magic *Troublemaking *Shenanigans *Bowties *Fezzes *His hair *Being in charge *Knowing everything *Chess *Coca-Cola *Tea Dislikes *Mature people *Bossy people *Rules *Being told what to do *Guilt *His parents *Thinking about his home *His "dark side" *Boring people *Annoying teenagers *Coffee *Being immortal *Owls *His survivor's guilt *Weapons *War *Violence *Not knowing things *Having to be patient Powers/Abilities *Matthew is a wizard. *Matthew is immortal. *Matthew has an eidetic memory. *Matthew is very clever. *Matthew is very witty. *Matthew is very intelligent. *Matthew is a very quick thinker. *Matthew is very eccentric. *Matthew has two hearts. *Matthew knows a lot about magic. *Matthew can perform magic. *Matthew knows a lot about history. *Matthew is very childish. *Never get on Matthew's bad side. Parents abigail-pettigrew-katherine-jenkins-1-1.jpg|Matthew's mother, Abigail Peter-Lawrence ArmstrongMiller-114.jpg|Matthew's father, Robert Lawrence Gallery closing-time-amy-pond.jpg doctor_who_questio_2354499b.jpg Tumblr_inline_mnkva5MGPz1qz4rgp-1.gif Tumblr_ml80wfTAXM1s51zjyo1_500.gif Tumblr_majfclDa9w1qf7s73o1_1280.jpg Doctor-who.jpg AwlWhdHCEAEcph2_large.jpg Tumblr_mga4e34zrG1r1tya9o1_500_large.png Tumblr_m9msxu1Ja51r2kn99o1_500_large.gif Tumblr_inline_mx4p7b3IWz1s2ni9o.gif Article-0-1A49E2C800000578-496_308x185.jpg Tumblr_marq2ie91q1qlbds3o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_marvdzmZGv1r3761so6_250.gif Tumblr_mavn0k22KY1ro5aano2_500.gif Tumblr_matuh6Z8351rgw8yqo1_500.gif CPR.jpg Keep-out-signs-dr-who.gif 221.jpg Matt-smith-in-a-terrible-sweater.png Ay105973747matt-smith-durin-e1363511872730-1.jpg Matt-Smith-Facts.jpg 495675-matt_smith_and_ray_ban_cockpit_rb3362_aviator_sunglasses_gallery_large.jpg Matt-smith-nude-the-time-of-the-doctor-b.jpg Matt-smith-films-doctor-who-christmas-special-with-jenna-coleman-12.jpg Doctor_who_The_Doctor_the_Widow_and_the_Wardrobe_matt_Smith.jpg Doctor-who-matt-smith-wig-2.jpg Doctor-who-widow-wardrobe-matt-smith-close-up.jpg TwoHearts.jpg Two_Hearts.jpg|An X-ray of Matthew's hearts Doctor-who-towel.jpg Who-lodger3.jpg Picture-7.png 071210_1745_DoctorWhoSe11.png Tumblr_mk8xmqxQCO1qbr2muo6_250.gif MV5BMTU0MTUwNjgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjg1NTc1NA@@._V1_SY317_CR175,0,214,317_.jpg Doctor_small_1.jpg Doctor-436x290.jpg The_time_of_the_doctor_second_trailer_t.jpg FEZ-2-the-eleventh-doctor-24144803-960-640.png Doctor-Who-with-fez1-1.jpg DW3-e1386721439126.jpg Doctor-who-matt-smith-best-episodes-time-of-the-doctor.jpg D52.jpg tumblr_mlkm01rwlu1ron04jo4_250.gif Original-1.gif FEZ-the-eleventh-doctor-24144773-960-640.png Normal_DW_5x11_The_Lodger_085.jpg 58e.gif Picture6-1.png Xmas-filming-2013-matt-smith-front.jpg Tumblr_inline_mp4lufnjpv1qz4rgp.gif Orig_dws7ep4pic022.jpg Tumblr_mas08zrWEg1qa8novo1_250-1.gif Tumblr_inline_momeurKJAp1rpwukl.gif Tumblr_mkhq3nqclg1rspvjso1_500-1.gif Doctor-Who-The-Power-of-Three-14-Doctor-and-Amy.png What-Phone.png Vhgdih.jpg.gif User23396_pic8403_1312489695.jpg KQPdD55.gif Tumblr_mk8xmqxQCO1qbr2muo4_250.gif|Click on to view S5_filming19.jpg FEZ-1.png Tumblr_ln0b2r7P3a1qfid54.gif 4007637-low-doctor-who-series-7b.jpg Doctor-who-central-park-11-1.jpg Wpid-Photo-Aug-25-2013-928-PM1.jpg Tumblr_krdv6aFf3D1qa82t2o1_500.png Doctor-gun.jpg Pandorica21-595x328.jpg Tumblr_marxhiGDVE1r0yrfno3_r1_500.gif Tumblr_lvctrsSuig1qbabhuo1_500_thumb.png ZJqrCb.gif Tumblr_msklz3EXUs1rkeh8to2_400.gif|Click on to view Dw5x13_4137.jpg Zvpv6q.jpg.gif 1_by_6worldangel9-d6mg2j4-1.jpg Tumblr_lmvuonSP2s1qfor5i.gif|Click on to view Shenanigans.gif 1383165970826235_animate.gif Tumblr_inline_mqhwif5BhN1qz4rgp.gif The-11th-doctor-who-31892150-400-340.gif Tumblr_inline_mnnqj919tg1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_lpa24oGOh01qbj6cco1_500.gif 4617_original.gif fez.gif tumblr_lgzj48RWj01qg206lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5vmwozF1A1r9fqrro3_500_thumb.gif tumblr_mcvwy3tTAW1r3kmaeo1_250.jpg tumblr_lrjo5eewP21qzsy70o1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_static_smile3-1.gif Fez.jpg Cult_doctor_who_s07_e04_13.jpg Tumblr_mr0id1y4Yz1rdo7p5o1_500.gif 550w cult doctor who 0513 9.jpg|Matthew and the little girl he once helped tumblr_mgfgxfVBD81qin2wno1_500.gif tumblr_ma9upeOYDJ1qc6xeao1_1280.png article-2529254-1A49E2CC00000578-534_634x455.jpg tumblr_lffnyoOsMI1qb84lwo1_400.gif tumblr_inline_mnr4lrwA4K1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mk7xjmfKJH1rqiulxo5_250.gif tumblr_lx0u364cJF1qfggsro1_500.gif tumblr_static_adorable_sad_doctor__a_town_called_mercy_.gif tumblr_mk4vc1DUK31r9spw1o2_500.gif tumblr_marprl6LEu1qjxl1no1_500.gif giphy-15.gif tumblr_lsfy2gTtyy1r47gi3o2_500.gif tumblr_ll9hsjgCfu1qakvjqo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_mma0416mcJ1qz4rgp.gif sh473.gif tumblr_mb64f0yAsn1rb6bl0o1_500.gif MattSmithLeaving-665x341.jpg tumblr_lvi3l9EPDk1qf26we.gif tumblr_static_doctor_is_sad.gif angelsman12.gif tumblr_msrro35hen1sr4hg4o1_500.gif DJP0pg4.gif matt-smith-cries-cry-name-of-doctor-300x167.jpg article-1239945-07BD2976000005DC-565_468x286.jpg tumblr_lg66h66Rgc1qczqygo1_500.jpg cake.jpg AR6GaWv-1.jpg face.jpg dwjourney16.jpg matt-smith-as-11th-doctor.jpg tumblr_mq2giyhMH01rnpy62o6_500.gif angrydoctor.jpg tumblr_m19hm9csP31qh6w8to1_500.gif tumblr_mchvjhIkLs1rs0kigo1_500.jpg f2f216104e7f4f99b62b31bca82480edLH9b16.jpeg 11_2.jpg doctor-who88.jpg doctorwho6x13-2.png tumblr_lsrib4bRAl1qklt00o1_500.jpg tumblr_ls5o3i3BqD1qduhij.png tumblr_l35q9vd9rn1qc2qrzo1_400.jpg cin4.jpg Afraid.gif 33b459f4572fde86817f975dfc82a69d.jpg tumblr_lvy8r6nWFT1r1avipo3_r2_250.jpg tumblr_lufxqju0n11qbn8woo3_250.gif Tumblr mg858hdxuD1qduy16o1 500.gif Doctor-Who-The-Snowmen-Doctor-as-Sherlock.png IMG_4856-600x312.png Sherlock-Holmes.png tumblr_inline_mg3lhbxCID1qzyfwq.jpg tumblr_mflm4xlgSi1rwf73qo1_500.png 24ad1cdfa9eda033115f854eb44cb429.jpg e251dab9dbc365bb0468bee5bf9fd5f2.jpg 7a2d791fdbeaf9c401570855900ee798.jpg 410078573a56d3267f425aec20f15df2.jpg 010e62e4a840ec22c540df6c87df0d86.jpg ca16f39440c4bde2f51168d39756487d.jpg 5851dfe22ed1f516d11361d35673d176.jpg 0728363bd291f6948cce3ab8a02de207.jpg d5781ff5fb9b2c2dceb8978bbd4d01d8.jpg 08269a3cf8bf05763213e459ecd5a187.jpg 08269a3cf8bf05763213e459ecd5a187.jpg 91f1871dbf991fc7b89a399387128074.jpg a670e015c3563cd0675ec4f665951ecb.jpg l_07f4ee10-5eb2-11e3-a173-49d6c5300023.jpg tumblr_mjpic3OrqI1qkyy30o2_250.gif tumblr_mm6ceriO2i1qzlt9yo6_250.gif Avril07.jpg|Avril Lawrence, Matthew's cousin. Niklaus06.png|Niklaus Lawrence, Matthew's cousin. Doctor-Who-Series-7_final_2182444_2182430.jpg 86726217_tumblr_m3d50rd3G71r3hnydo2_500.png Matt_Smith_(series_7_filming).jpg tumblr_lnprivfPq21qlpspvo1_500.jpg Matt_smith_8253.JPG 2mmb9xi.gif|Click on to view Badger.jpeg tumblr_lmzxwyhDPQ1qh8y1qo1_500.jpg Matt-Smith-doctor-who-32625224-160-220.gif tumblr_inline_mmzbfh21FC1qz4rgp.gif 11th-Doctor-the-eleventh-doctor-33248856-500-256.gif 11everythingsgonnabefine.gif tumblr_mxgl3i5ErR1r70uj5o1_500.gif tumblr_m2jxgyAjOo1rqob88o1_500.gif fb41403cc7ea8257f546d30858fd5786.jpg.gif tumblr_my9oyvi1F31rmkvfdo4_250.jpg tumblr_mseea2h2lp1sh0ogyo1_500.jpg 8a3c29796be864b14c2fb9c3ddf417b4.jpg tumblr_mwbnmsENdC1r97r00o6_250.gif 79f2c629d2b92b7f43f77170c14f080e.jpg eleven.gif tumblr_mb2ypnJmJY1rcqfgdo1_500.gif The-Crimson-Horror-Gifs-D-doctor-who-34405398-500-281.gif tumblr_inline_mul5bm0UCz1rww152.gif tumblr_lvpfk74esG1qc8m89.gif 818ebe74fb2d8ce84e9ed0eda98d3986.jpg.gif tumblr_lkua5c55qs1qdshi4o1_500.gif tumblr_mqx64xtkM31qbkhxdo1_500.jpg 20588313f41e3a940417fea3d664acd3.jpg tumblr_inline_mwsmr3Wbx51qfudc5.gif tumblr_m6plexiexI1ron04jo3_250-1.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso7_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o2_250.gif tumblr_mzdplmi0Ez1qdp7auo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ms26zwbqgR1rcm326o1_500.gif tumblr_mvnus8WLy41qeg6zlo3_250.gif tumblr_mvnus8WLy41qeg6zlo1_250.gif tumblr_mpl5ejy4p31rb42ooo5_250.gif tumblr_mpl5ejy4p31rb42ooo4_250.gif tumblr_mpl5ejy4p31rb42ooo2_250.gif tumblr_mpl5ejy4p31rb42ooo1_500.gif tumblr_myz24f97tB1rayuxso3_500.gif tumblr_mk4oiwyQRd1qcirt0o2_250.gif tumblr_mk4oiwyQRd1qcirt0o4_250.gif tumblr_mk4oiwyQRd1qcirt0o3_250.gif tumblr_mk4oiwyQRd1qcirt0o1_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o9_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o4_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o8_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o10_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o6_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o1_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o7_250.gif tumblr_mpms2881x01rj2g49o5_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso8_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso6_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso3_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso5_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso4_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso2_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso1_250.gif tumblr_mgaaqxaGBA1rn4fdso9_250.gif tumblr_mgzhqtcQ741ron04jo5_r3_250-1.gif tumblr_mata0zBR4j1r59g2bo1_500.gif tumblr_mata0zBR4j1r59g2bo2_500.gif tumblr_mata0zBR4j1r59g2bo3_500.gif tumblr_mata0zBR4j1r59g2bo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_mata0zBR4j1r59g2bo5_500.gif tumblr_mata0zBR4j1r59g2bo6_500.gif tumblr_mzhvlfqOu01s6wq07o3_250.gif tumblr_mzhvlfqOu01s6wq07o1_250.gif tumblr_mjuky25AKO1qh402go1_250.gif tumblr_mjuky25AKO1qh402go3_250.gif tumblr_mjuky25AKO1qh402go4_250.gif tumblr_mz7obnH3n71roqmr5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_my801qGbQg1s6wq07o1_250.gif tumblr_my801qGbQg1s6wq07o4_250.gif tumblr_myxdvgtBnj1rkc55vo1_250.gif tumblr_mzz24zuHLo1roqmr5o3_250.gif tumblr_m83baw7elR1qg6diyo5_250.gif tumblr_mjchwbqEiZ1rfvrjbo4_250.gif tumblr_mkp072PZRo1ronqj7o1_250.gif tumblr_mkp072PZRo1ronqj7o2_250.gif tumblr_muxp1aewwD1rqj5qoo10_250.gif tumblr_n37od4lV6v1rq49qyo2_250.gif tumblr_n37od4lV6v1rq49qyo1_250.gif tumblr_n37od4lV6v1rq49qyo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_muxp1aewwD1rqj5qoo6_250.gif tumblr_muxp1aewwD1rqj5qoo7_250.gif tumblr_muxp1aewwD1rqj5qoo9_250.gif tumblr_mkih8qgDBO1qh402go1_500.gif tumblr_mkih8qgDBO1qh402go2_500.gif tumblr_ml7hpuHZzc1s71i6qo1_500.gif tumblr_mhm8bpKrsL1qez1rko1_250.gif tumblr_mhm8bpKrsL1qez1rko2_250.gif tumblr_mxm74dTBOv1rj7z7ro1_250.gif tumblr_ml37qlfboP1qimfrko1_500.gif tumblr_ml37qlfboP1qimfrko2_500.gif tumblr_mfn34nj3Ij1qatzgco2_500.gif tumblr_mfls1soVB31rldvw2o2_250.gif tumblr_mfls1soVB31rldvw2o3_250.gif tumblr_mfls1soVB31rldvw2o4_250.gif tumblr_mkv2e0uGCx1r95w7yo4_250.gif tumblr_mkv2e0uGCx1r95w7yo2_250.gif tumblr_mxi6ilEO7r1rj7z7ro2_250.gif tumblr_mxah9yuPzY1rj7z7ro4_250.gif doctor-who-children-in-need-181111-1.jpg matt-smith-lustbox.jpg tumblr_mdlkjhsRFK1ra6roho2_250.gif tumblr_mdlkjhsRFK1ra6roho3_250.gif tumblr_mdlkjhsRFK1ra6roho4_250.gif tumblr_mkw9fvlXB91r95w7yo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkw9fvlXB91r95w7yo2_250.gif tumblr_mkw9fvlXB91r95w7yo3_250.gif tumblr_mkw9fvlXB91r95w7yo1_250.gif tumblr_mkw9fvlXB91r95w7yo4_250.gif tumblr_mkw9fvlXB91r95w7yo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkw9fvlXB91r95w7yo6_250.gif tumblr_mz7nodaBPA1rx0gnvo6_250.gif tumblr_mz7nodaBPA1rx0gnvo5_250.gif tumblr_mz7nodaBPA1rx0gnvo4_250.gif tumblr_mz7nodaBPA1rx0gnvo1_250.gif tumblr_mz7nodaBPA1rx0gnvo3_250.gif tumblr_mul85ke4qK1qgp921o7_250.gif ZEGdj.gif tumblr_lo58ajHteb1qatq84o1_500.gif tumblr_inline_mwfubnZQT91ro4gn4.gif tumblr_mas0ijJWTD1r858keo4_250.gif tumblr_luvmg3utlP1qaflewo1_500.gif tumblr_mbdy2t3EFc1qkyzixo1_500.gif tumblr_lrqxkf0K8D1r229eio1_400.gif 3a34db0c67ea443ac230ee1e092b6339.jpg article-1389884-08DAA288000005DC-428_468x470.jpg SNN15TV01A-682_1271798a.jpg dwc3.png the-lodger-4.gif Pandorica.jpg DW_5x11_The_Lodger_uniform.jpg Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Miramc22 Category:Adults Category:British Category:Resident Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member Category:Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Resident